


Oh Christmas Tree

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and it's tradition for the boys to all meet up at the local pub for drinks but Louis doesn't want to go.<br/>As he might have done something to completely mess up his friendship with Harry and he doesn't know what to do about it.</p><p>*sorry I'm aweful at summaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first post on here and my first Larry fic. I'm not English so there are probably loads of errors in here. No smut but some mentioning of smut, will def try to write a smutty story next but I wrote this sitting next to my mum so that was awkward enough as it is LOL.  
> I know Christmas is over and all but I was still in a the spirit  
> Hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think. Please be kind, I'm only trying to give back something since I absolutely love all the Larry stories on here. It's probably not that good but still. I gave it a go. Enjoy!

This was stupid. So not him.

Louis looked at the tiny Christmas tree he bought earlier. Maybe he should just take the damn thing back. He had no idea why he’d bought the tree. He wasn’t exactly one to deck the halls.

It looked miserable and lonely. Maybe that’s why he picked it up, it reminded him of himself.

He considered dragging the tree out of the house again, but that would require standing up, a thing he’d rather not do.

He lay on the couch, letting his mind go over the facts why he was alone right now.

 

Louis was supposed to spent the holidays with his friends Niall, Liam, Zayn and Harry, like they always did. Going to a bar or club and just have a good time. But he hadn’t spoken to Harry in two weeks and he knew it was all his fault.

God, he was a fucking idiot. He didn't regret sleeping with Harry, but could he have possibly picked a worse way to do it?

Treating it like it was no big deal. Treating Harry like he was no big deal. When the truth was he was the biggest deal ever and Louis was just too much of a fucking coward to admit it.

He grabbed a package of cigarettes off the table. He bought them when he bought the tree.

He lit one up, then quickly stubbed it out in the ashtray. What was he doing? He quit the habit some time ago after Harry had been trying to talking him in to quitting for two years…

 

Damn it, Louis thought. Does everything in my life have to revolve around him?!

 

He pushed himself off the sofa and plodded down the hall to clean his teeth and splash some water in his face, deliberately not looking in the mirror. All he'd see staring back would be more recriminations and bullshit, and he didn't have the balls for that today.

He'd known just how badly he'd fucked things up almost as soon as it was over. The way Harry wouldn't quite look him in the eyes as he got cleaned up and dressed. The half-hearted wave as he left. The noncommittal greeting at the bar the next week. The way Harry’s smile never quite seemed to reach his eyes.

He hadn’t even touched him since in a friendly way. Even though he was one of the most affectionate people he knew.

 

He went back to the sofa and lay back down again. Closed his eyes for a few minutes when the doorbell rang.

He plodded over to the door, bare feet scuffing the carpet. He probably looked like he felt, half shit and half death, but he didn’t really give a damn.

He pulled the door open and was surprised to see Harry at the other side.

He actually looked pretty shitty himself. Well, for Harry. This was a guy who managed to look like a supermodel even with no sleep, so there was clearly only so far down the ladder he could go. He stood looking at Louis like he couldn't quite decide whether he was about to get punched. When they both knew damn well Louis was the one who deserved it.

“Come in…” Louis said, turning away from the door, quickly scooping up the cigarettes and ashtray off the table, dropping them both in the kitchen trashcan.

"You have a Christmas tree?" It was Harry’s voice, sort of, but not quite. He hadn't sounded this uncertain since ... well, ever, really. His constant air of confidence was one of the main reasons Louis had fallen for him.

He turned around to face him and watched as Harry fought the urge to take a step back.

 

"I fucked it all up," Louis said, spitting it out before he could turn chicken shit again. "I was an idiot, and I fucked everything up. And I don't mean fucking you, I mean fucking you like it was nothing. Because it wasn't, and I wouldn't blame you for hating me for treating it like that, but right now I want us both to get the hell over it and just get on with it already."

A faint smile appeared on Harry’s face. “Are you drunk Lou?”

Instead of answering, Louis grabbed him by the back of his neck and pressed his lips onto Harry's. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Harry giving in.

As they broke the kiss Harry started speaking in a soft tone. “Do you have any idea, how long I waited for that to happen?”

Louis nipped at his neck. “Probably just as long as me,” he admitted as he kissed Harry’s jaw. “That would be the first day we met years ago…”

A soft “mmm” was all there was to reply. Mouths to busy occupied with other things then talking.

 

It didn’t take long before they both wanted more, needed more perhaps. The urge to feel bare skin, to kiss with feeling, became larger than the need to talk about things.

Louis pushed Harry through the hallway, all the way to his bedroom, not letting go of him for a single second.

Harry felt the back of his knees hit the bed before he fell down on it, Louis falling down on top of him.

Completely different than two weeks ago, when they finally let lust take over. This was about something else, something real. And they took their time to show that to each other.

~~~~~~~~

“That was amazing…” Louis said, still lying on top of him, placing lazy kisses on Harry’s lips.

Harry smiled as he let his hand run up and down Louis’s spine.

“I never told you I was sorry…” Louis said soft but firm.

"You didn't have to." Harry reached out to take Louis’s hand in his, tangling their fingers together. "Got to remember, I know you, Lou. It took me all of a day to figure out what was going on inside that head of yours." Harry shrugged. "Just had to give you a little longer to figure out yourself."

Louis laughed. "Yeah, that self-awareness thing? Not so easy."

Harry grinned and held him closer, wrapping his other arm around Louis’s waist. "Not always for me, either," he said. "Otherwise I would've spoken up two weeks ago, when I--"

He cut off, looking down. Louis waited, much more patiently than he would for anyone or anything else. Harry finally lifted his head, met Louis’s gaze. "When I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with you."

Louis’s mouth dropped open. "You ... I ..."

"And you're in love with me," Harry interrupted. "Took a good fuck to make it obvious. Some people are just tough to crack."  
Louis’s jaw worked silently. He couldn't deny it. Wouldn't deny it. But fuck, was that it? Was that why nothing had seemed right for so long? How far had his head been up his ass anyway?

“We don’t have to figure everything out tonight Lou. I’ve got time.” Harry paused for a moment, before he gently pushed Louis off of him and sat up.

“Come on, let’s get dressed and decorate that tree of yours. It looked miserable!”

 

The doorbell rang, again. The sound slowly coming to his mind. Louis snapped his eyes open and realized he fell asleep on the sofa. Harry wasn’t there, it had all just been a dream.

He looked at the Christmas tree, still looking lonely and miserable in the corner of the living room.

Whoever was at the door was pretty persistence as the bell wouldn’t stop ringing.

Louis yawned and went to the door, who knew, his dream could come true, right?

“Jesus you look like you’ve been hit by a truck!”

He immediately regretted opening the door as Liam barged in. “And what the hell did you do to this place? It’s a mess… Is that a Christmas tree? What happened to you?”

Louis sighed.

“Never mind. Go take a shower, get cleaned up so we can go to the pub!”

He didn’t have any energy left to argue with his friend so he gave in and made his way to the bathroom.

When he entered the living room he found his friend trying to clean up the mess he’d made.

“Well, you look decent enough. Now let’s get going, everyone’s waiting for you…”

Liam grabbed his coat and walked towards the door, Louis hesitated.

“Everyone?” he asked. “Duh! It’s Christmas you stupid! We have a tradition, remember? God, what has gotten into you?!” Liam rolled his eyes as he tossed Louis’s coat towards him. “Let’s go!”

Louis grabbed his coat and almost ran out of the place. Harry was there, Liam just said he was, he would be able to talk to him about everything.

 

“There you are! What took you guys so long?” Niall was the first to get up and gave them both a hug.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked, scanning the place, looking for him.

“He just went to the bathroom, why? Are we not good enough anymore?” Zayn joked. Louis faked a smile. “I’m going to look for him, and get a drink as well. Can I get anyone else something?”

“The usual will do. And hurry back!”

Louis hurried towards the bathroom, waiting impatiently for Harry to come out.

Harry almost bumped into him the moment he did. “Oh, sorry!” he said. “Hey, could I talk to you for a minute?” Louis asked immediately. “I’d rather not. Let’s just go back to our table and try to have a good time…” Harry tried to walk past Louis but he grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Just hear me out. I had a dream…” Harry huffed. “Don’t we all…”

Louis sighed. “Listen okay? You were in it, and let’s just say it woke me up. Knocked some sense into me, alright?” He looked at Harry as he tried to avoid Louis’s eyes, biting on his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry. About what happened, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry it happened, or are you sorry about how it happened?” Harry asked and Louis was sure he saw a glimpse of hope in his eyes. “About how I treated you. It wasn’t nothing to me, it was… everything.”

It took him a while to response. “Everything, hey?” Louis nodded. “As you might figured out it meant a whole lot to me too,” Harry admitted. “That’s good. ‘Cause I was planning on kissing you next!” Louis said, smiling. After they broke the kiss, he stared at Harry. “So we’re good now?” Harry nodded. “What now? I mean, where do we go from here?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. “We don’t have to figure everything out right now, do we? Let’s go back before they go search for us.”

“Wait up!” Louis said just before he walked away. “I just want to say one more thing, and you don’t have to say it back or anything, blame it on the Christmas spirit and all…” he took one step closer to Harry. “I believe I’m in love with you.”

Harry laughed. “Took you long enough to figure that one out! I’m in love with you too, silly!” He grabbed his hand and together they walked back to the group.

“Where’s my drink?” Niall asked. “I think they were otherwise occupied Nialler!” Zayn said, nodding towards their hands, which were still attached.

Liam rolled his eyes again. “Is that why you didn’t want to come? Jesus, we could’ve solved that problem years ago!” He laughed out loud. “Anyways, I’m happy you two found each other, now can we please get some more drinks on this table and start our Christmas party?”

They all agreed and Niall went to the bar to get them drinks.

“Guys, do you know Louis bought himself a tree?” Liam stated. “What?! Like, a Christmas tree?” Zayn asked. “No stupid, one in the rainforest. Of course I meant a Christmas tree!” Liam playfully nudged his friend in the side. “What?! I thought the reason why we all met up with Christmas is ‘cause we all don’t like the whole thing?!”

Louis shrugged. “It was an impulse I guess.” Zayn laughed. “I can already see you sitting all alone at home with a stupid tree.” “It looks miserable… not decorated or anything!” Liam added.

Louis was happy to see Nial come back with the drinks and they all raised their glasses. “Merry Christmas guys!” he started. “Merry Christmas!” they all repeated.

Louis stole a quick kiss from Harry and whispered in his ear. “To us.” He smiled back to him. “So you got a tree?” Harry asked. Louis rolled his eyes, couldn’t they let the subject drop?

But then he saw a change in the way Harry looked at him as he bent towards Louis, keeping his voice low enough so nobody else would hear him.

“I could come over tonight and help you decorate it, if you’d like?” This time it was Louis’s turn to smile.

And he knew one thing for sure. This would definitely not be the last time he’d buy a Christmas tree.


End file.
